2016–17 NHL season
This is the '''2016-17 National Hockey League season. '''This is the league's 100th season of operation (99th of play) Each team is scheduled to play 82 games. The regular season is scheduled to rune from October 12, 2016 through April 9, 2017. The Stanley Cup playoffs will begin on April 12th and run through mid-June. Pre-season The pre-season schedule will consist of 106 games played over the course of 15 days. Pre-season games will be held at 13 different non-NHL arenas including the T-Mobile Arena, the future home of the Las Vegas expansion team will have the Los Angeles Kings hosting games on October 7th and 8th. Kraft Hockeyville winners Lumby, BC and Marquette, Michigan will host games on October 2nd at Kal Tire Place and Lakeview Arena on October 8th respectively. Ten other facilities will host games durng the pre-season including Penn State will host a game at the Pegula Ice Arena and the Tate Rink at the United States Military Academy. Membership changes *None for 2016-17; however on June 22, 2016 the league awarded an expansion team to a group based in Las Vegas, Nevada that will begin play with the 2017-18 season. On November 22nd the team announced it would be named the Vegas Golden Knights. Arena changes *The Edmonton Oilers moved into Rogers Place which replaced their home since 1974, Rexall Place. *The Detroit Red Wings are playing their final season at Joe Louis Arena which has been their home since 1979. They will be moving into the Little Caesars Arena for the 2017-18 season. Outdoor Games *The Winnipeg Jets will host the Edmonton Oilers in the 2016 Heritage Classic at Investors Group Field in Winnipeg on October 23, 2016 *The Toronto Maple Leafs will host the Detroit Red Wings at BMO Field in Toronto in the Centennial Classic on January 1, 2017 to celebrate the Maple Leafs organizaton's 100th anniversary. *The St. Louis Blues will host the Chicago Blackhawks in the Winter Classic at Busch Stadium in St. Louis, Missouri *The Pittsburgh Penguins will host the Philadelphia Flyers in the NHL Stadium Series game on February 25, 2017 at Heinz Field. All Star Game *The 62nd All Star Game will be held on January 29, 2017 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California Teams Eastern Conference Western Conference Standings Eastern Conference Metropolitan Division Atlantic Division Eastern Conference Wild Card Western Conference Central Division Division Pacific Division Western Conference Wild Card 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs Format The top three teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. The next two best records in each conference also qualify as wildcard teams. The wild card team with the fewer points plays the team with the best record in the conference regardless of division. The other wild card team plays the other division winner. The wild card team then stays in that division's playoffs. The division semifinal winners meet in the division finals. The two division winners in each conference meet in the conference finals. The two conference winners meet in the Stanley Cup final. All series are best-of-seven. Atlantic Division Semifinals *New York Rangers defeated Montreal Canadiens 4 games to 2 *Ottawa Senators defeated Boston Bruins 4 games to 2 Metropolitan Division Semifinals *Washington Capitals defeated Toronto Maple Leafs 4 games to 2 *Pittsburgh Penguins defeated Columbus Blue Jackets 4 games to 1 Central Division Semifinals *Nashville Predators defeated Chicago Blackhawks 4 games to none *St. Louis Blues defeated Minnesota Wild 4 games to 1 Pacific Division Semifinals *Anaheim Ducks defeated Calgary Flames 4 games to none *Edmonton Oilers defeated San Jose Sharks 4 games to 2 Atlantic Division Final *Ottawa Senators defeated New York Rangers 4 games to 2 Metropolitan Division Final *Pittsburgh Penguins defeated Washington Capitals 4 games to 3 Central Division Final *Nashville Predators defeated St. Louis Blues 4 games to 2 Pacific Division Final *Anaheim Ducks defeated Edmonton Oilers 4 games to 3 Eastern Conference Final *Pittsburgh Penguins defeated Ottawa Senators 4 games to 3 Western Conference Final *Nashville Predators defeated Anaheim Ducks 4 games to 2 Stanley Cup Final *Pittsburgh Penguins defeated Nashville Predators 4 games to 2 * Stanley Cup Final Misc. *The Penguins win their fifth Stanley Cup become the first team to win back-to-back Stanley Cups since the 1997 & 1998 Detroit Red Wings. All five of the Penguins championships were won on the road. *Sidney Crosby named Conn Smythe Trophy winner as playoff MVP. This is the second time he had been awarded the trophy. *Penguins head coach Mike Sullivan becomes first American born head coach to win two Stanley Cups and the first head coach since Toe Blake (1956 & 1957) to win Stanley Cups in his first two years coaching a team. *Matt Murray becomes the first goaltender to end the Stanley Cup final with back-to-back shut outs since Terry Sawchuck in 1952. Category:National Hockey League seasons Category:2017 in hockey